


With Bloody Fingerprints

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [47]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Dismemberment, F/M, Foreplay, Mentions: Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: The evening takes an intriguing turn after a incompetent assassination attempt.





	With Bloody Fingerprints

Klaus nudged the severed hand away from the remains of the bar with his boot, his rage still a living thing beneath his skin. The rest of the body might have been a few feet away, but it was so hard to tell with the number of parts scattered across the floor. He hadn't been particular with his dismemberment.

Reaching for the bottle of bourbon that had somehow survived the destruction, Klaus took a long drink before rolling his neck. It was impossible for him to sport a headache, and in the long millennia since his change he'd not once thought of such a mundane affliction. But in that moment, he could have sworn his temples ached.

Such stupidity was as he'd been subjected to this evening was thankfully quite rare. So very few this foolish lived long. Lasting long enough to challenge him with so few brain cells was something of an accomplishment, he supposed.

Still. It was not to be borne.

Reaching for his phone, Klaus sent a few pointed messages. While the dead around him were free from any additional consequences, their families were not. Such instances of insubordination were not to be tolerated, and with the mood currently riding him, he had a point to prove.

It seemed some of his creations had forgotten just how devastating choosing to make him their enemy could become. He had reminded this lot and now he would remind everyone else. A good slaughter was just what he needed to work off the last bit of his temper, and it might even improve the mood he'd found himself in the past few weeks.

"You know, I _liked_ this bar."

Klaus head snapped around and he stared at the vampire standing in the doorway, her pretty features curled into a familiar expression of disdain. Her blond hair tumbled around her shoulders, the silk of her dress a delightful shade of blue-green.

Caroline Forbes.

Setting his phone down, Klaus moved without consciously making the decision. Fisting his bloody hand in her dress, he yanked her inside and pushed her up against the wall. Her hands landed on his arms, fingers digging into shoulders as he pressed firmly between her thighs, the heat of her body as familiar as it was a fond memory. She stared at him with eyes gone wide with surprise, but there was no fear.

"Hello, love. It's been what? Twenty years?"

Her gaze turned wary at his tone, but her body remained yielding against his as she watched him. "Twenty-five."

"Hmm," Klaus murmured. "So it has been."

Deliberately, he traced the line of her ribs with palm before gripping the firm muscle of her thigh, pulling it over his hip. Pressing closer in a reminder of their last meeting, the position he'd last had her in while he filled her with his cock, he leaned closer and smiled with his monster's teeth. The faint tremor in her limbs wasn't fear, and he forced himself to ignore that first hint of her arousal. "What are you doing here, Caroline?"

"I've lived in this city for the last six months," Caroline told him firmly, no hint of lie in her words. "The bartender makes a great espresso martini." She paused, and peered over his shoulder, body shifting softly against his. "Well, he did, at least."

Nudging her jaw with his lips, Klaus skimmed his fingers along the delicate line of her collarbone. Goose-flesh broke across her skin, and the lingering rage and blood lust shifted into something hotter, hungrier, and Caroline inhaled as his cock hardened against her. He rocked against her, just to hear her curse. "Did you betray me, Caroline?"

She shook her head, gaze returning to his, the first true spark of anger brightening her gaze. "No."

He had thought not. This wasn't her usual style, and of all his vampires, Caroline knew better than to attempt such a thing. But he'd wanted to hear her denial, to feel the stiffness of her body as she understood what he was asking. To see that little spark of temper as she reaffirmed her allegiance to him. And the stubborn will behind her eyes was one he was most familiar with. It had saved her from being his vampire sacrifice all those years ago in Mystic Falls, and it had intrigued him when they'd clashed over the happily resurrected Elena's fate.

And later, when she'd come to him, bleeding and badly wounded, but not broken, he'd seen it again when she'd offered him the information he'd wanted in exchange for revenge. The Salvatore's has never appreciated how deadly an opponent Caroline could become. But he had.

He'd always enjoyed that edge, however she'd shown it to him. In the sharpness of her barbed words, and later, the greed of her in his bed. The iron line of her spine as she left him to devour the world on her own.

Gaze holding hers, Klaus skimmed a path between her breasts and lower, until they smoothed a line up her thigh to trace the edge of the lace undergarments that she wore. "Good. I believe I made it clear the consequences of such a move, have I not?"

She swallowed and nodded.

He'd burn the world at such a thing. This young vampire had carved open his chest and left the wound gaping anew each time she left, but Klaus had been willing to wait for her to find him again. Their run ins over the years he had used carefully, pretty lures and evenings spent sexually indulging any desire she had so much as hinted at. Betrayal from her would not end kindly.

And she knew it.

Fingers lifting from his shoulder, Caroline traced the outline of his mouth, and her fingers did not shake. "I know."

The softness of that touch, the hint of affection fed his desire. Her pupils had went wide and dark, lashes fluttering as he traced the damp line her arousal had left on the lace. Her breath hitched audibly when he circled outline of her clit, and he repeated the motion until she shifted restlessly against him, breathing growing unsteady.

"Are you going to fuck me against this wall, Klaus?"

Klaus' knew his answering smile was a dark thing of dimples and monster’s teeth at her raspy tease. He kept his fingertips light, even as her thigh tightened against his hip as she sought to draw him closer. He would make a point to ask her later what had turned her on the most. The blood? The carnage? The way he looked post slaughter? Did she enjoy the blood on his skin? He'd drag it out of her with his slow drag of tongue on her clit if necessary.

But now…

"Would you like that, Caroline? It wouldn't take much to shove this insubstantial materiel to the side, to fill you with my cock. You're already so wet for me, and I've hardly touched you. Still. I'm sure a human passerber has called the cops. It's likely we'd be interrupted too soon. But then, if I recall correctly, you do so enjoy the occasional audience."

The flush on her cheeks, the growing haze of her eyes tempted him to do just as he promised. To dig his teeth into the curve of her neck and drive them both to orgasm with his cock. To feel her tighten around him in release while the room flooded with humans.

He did so enjoy it when she fought with him, fingers as bloody as his own and his release sticky on her thighs. But it had been twenty-five years since he had tasted Caroline, since he had listened to her voice hoarse with entries and curses as he teased her with his tongue and cock. Tonight, he decided, he wanted her naked and begging, preferably while tied to his bed. He'd be satisfied with nothing less than her submission. Allowing himself one more lingering touch, his lips skimmed the edge of her jaw as she whimpered his name. "Come to my hotel with me."

The noise she made as he pulled back, easing her leg to the ground was delightful, the haze of her arousal disappearing beneath the familiar burn of her temper. Smiling, he licked the hint of her from his fingertips, his craving for more a fist in his gut. For several heartbeats, the crawling lines of her monster turned her eyes red.

"You're _such_ an ass."

Hungry and aroused as she, he still laughed at the snarl. "I'll make it up to you."

Caroline hissed between her teeth as she got a look at the front of her dress, the bloody hand print he'd left behind. "You're replacing this."

A glittering look, and Klaus caught her hand as sirens sounded in the distance. "I'll be responsible for replacing a number of your garments before this evening is over, I imagine."

She muttered something unflattering, but her fingers twined with his as she turned to the door. "Your tongue better be up to keeping those promises your hands made."

Walking to the door to meet the cavalry, he met her gaze to let her see the depths of his greed. It was both a promise and a warning. "I'm sure it will be."


End file.
